Pushed To The Brink
by JaySilverHeels
Summary: "I failed… again…" he heard himself say, feeling his life slip from his fingers. Will Kakashi pull through? Who is going to save the hero? Hellz yes. KakaSaku one shot. 3 WARNING: Contains mild swearing. There will be romance later on.
1. Chapter 1

__**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

******-Hey all.**

**So, I was thinking about some ideas, and this little thing came about. I know it is short and maybe a little rushed, but i wanted to get it into words before i had forgotten it. I have planned the next step, or 'chapter' if you will. **

**Although it doesn't seem like it in this entry, there is actually going to be a little romance in this one. **

**Yes. It is Kakashi x Sakura! :D**

**^^ I hope you all enjoy what I have written for you here! I will take all of your reviews and responses into my heart, and I will take on board your constructive criticism. But like I have said before, any mean messages will be answered in equal mean-ity. (Mean-ity?)**

**Once again, thanks! **

**WARNING: Contains mild swearing, and there will be romance shortly! :D**

* * *

_Shouting._

_Fighting._

_Clashing of kunai. _

_Blood being spilled._

_Kakashi could hear it, feeling his life slip from his fingers. _

He and a few Chuunin ninja had been assigned to a C-Ranked mission – nothing too out of the usual for Kakashi. They had been instructed to retrieve a very important message-scroll from a very important business man who had a 'proposition' for the Leaf. It was to be retrieved from a specific date, time, and destination. This involved a journey of around three days, meeting with an informant, and then making it back to the Leaf safely with the scroll intact. Kakashi had managed the first leg of the mission with such ease. Yes, having a few Chuunin (who weren't as experienced as himself) dragging along behind him, did in fact slow him down, but he did get to the designated area within the deadline.

The clearing in which they had been instructed to meet the informant at was very tranquil. The area was dotted with wild flowers; all of amazing colours and shapes, large mushrooms bloomed at the bases of tall trees, and birds were constantly singing. It seemed like the perfect little picnic area. You know the kind of place you would take your kids to on a nice day out. Kakashi and his team arrived, and it wasn't long that they had to wait to meet the informant. Before the arrival of the informant, Kakashi instructed for his men to stay out of sight.

The shady character emerged from the trees, wearing a dark green cloak accompanied by a hood. He mumbled something. He was too far away, however, for Kakashi to make out the full comment. The person's voice was low; so low that it sounded like a threatening warning rather than a simple message. Kakashi watched the figure approach, all the while taking in his surroundings, positioning things in his mind so that if something were to go wrong, he would have already anticipated the others moves. After a brief moment of silence, the figure spoke again. This time it wasn't an inaudible mumble. "You. You are here for the scroll, are you not?" It seemed like more of a statement than a question. Hesitantly, Kakashi replied.

"Yeah, I'm here for the scroll." He didn't want to say too much or give too much away. This shady figure seemed to emit a faint but dark chakra. Kakashi could sense that much from him. Anything could happen at any one time, and Kakashi had positioned his men around the clearing so that if it were to go tits up, then they would make the best of a bad situation. Kakashi stepped forwards. The tall, lean shinobi had his hands tucked firmly in his pockets. He scanned the figure up and down with his onyx eye, taking in detail and making a mental note of it. The cloaked figure lifted up an old, wrinkly hand. He lifted his head at the same time, so that the shadow from his hood only covered his eyes and nose. It went silent for a moment. "Hatake." He whispered, and Kakashi was taken aback at what he'd heard. He had never met this man before, and it was suspiciously strange that he had uttered his name.

Almost on instinct, Kakashi began to back away. He would rather avoid an unnecessary fight. (Besides, it wouldn't be a fight; it would be a massacre with Kakashi around.) The silver haired Jounin lifted his hand from his pocket, signalling for his men to jump in and restrain the other shady figure. He waited for a second. _Nothing._ Where were the Chuunin? Surely they knew when to jump in, didn't they? Kakashi had explained this to them on the way to the place. Kakashi looked up frantically, seeing figures in the shade, staring at him. They weren't his Chuunin squad… they held an eerie meanness that seemed to give out feelings of intimidation.

_Oh shit- _the silver haired man thought, _- an ambush._

It was too late now- the Chuunin were taken captive, or worse, dead. He knew that much already. And he would be too, soon, if he didn't get out of there as fast as possible. Suddenly the little old cloaked man in front of him lifted a fist to the air. "NOW!" he exclaimed, the raspy voice didn't seem familiar to the Copy Nin.

In a blur of shouting and colour, Kakashi was being pinned to the ground by four or more men. They were each heavily armed and very strong. One of them hit Kakashi on the back of the head with a large blunt object, causing the silver haired man to lose grip of his conscious self. His head dipped and his eye closed as he felt himself slipping away. The hands around his wrists and arms tightened their grip as they dragged him up to his feet. And what he experienced next, he never thought would happen to him- but it did.

He never thought that he could suffer so much pain in one minute. He was being kicked and punched from all angles, until the blows had become simultaneous- like a white noise. The darkness seemed to be fading in as the pain dwindled and the numbness started to take hold. The silver haired ninja fell to the ground, unsure of why this was happening to him. The last thing going through his mind was how he had failed at his mission. He had let squad mates die, or become captured. He had exposed himself- and now, he was going to pay for that careless mistake with his life. He should have spotted the error when he first got the mission. _Pick up an important scroll?_ Bullshit. That wasn't a mission, it was an errand. To be honest, the information didn't seem reliable at the time. The Hokage should have known that it was false information.

At the time, it didn't strike Kakashi as odd, but now… now when he felt himself being taken to the brink, he realised his mistake.

The ninja clutched onto the blades of grass with his gloved hand as the shouting and pain began to fade away quickly. In the distance, he saw a white face. It was approaching quickly. Upon closer glance, he saw that the face was false. Thick red lines were sprawled across the white cheeks, and the person seemed dressed in a dark grey- almost black. The face was a mask. And then another mask joined, and another. As he closed his eyes, feeling a warm trickle of liquid dribble from down his temple, he heard the clashing of kunai and the ripping of flesh. Something was going on around him. He slipped into a seamlessly endless black hole.

"I failed… again…" he heard himself say, feeling his life slip from his fingers.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**- To be continued? **

**Maybe.**

**Please let me know if you would like to know what happens next! Will Kakashi pull through? Will he die? Who will save him?**

**Who knows. ;) **

**Please R&R! **

**I love you peoples, and thanks again for reading! ^^ 3 **

**-Jay.**


	2. Chapter 2 Haruno, Sakura

**- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ORIGINAL OWNERS!-**

**-Okay. You lovely people wanted it, and I am giving it. **

**I tweaked it a little bit because I wanted to drag it out a little more. If I had stuck to my original idea, then this chapter wouldn't be nearly as long. **

**The part in the _italics _is a flashback, more or less. **

**OH! READ THE FOLLOWING!**

**- Kakashi and Sakura are both not their normal ages in this story. Sakura is around 17, and Kakashi is 26 years old. Yeah I know it's weird, but 9 years age difference is better than 14. :3 **

**Kay, I know this chapter may not make sense...**

**but who cares. I don't expect to be able to write amazing stories in a few days of being on here.**

**I thank you for your reviews in advance! Please enjoy! **

**I will take all of your criticism to heart, and I will try to improve! :D **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Sakura sighed, stepping into the hospital that morning. She had grown used to people's odd stares as they watched her enter. She hadn't come in to work. She was visiting. The young pink haired Kunoichi walked slowly, her slender fingers were crossed together. She wasn't wearing any makeup. She hadn't for a few days now. She had been crying too much.

For Sakura, having feelings towards someone who doesn't have a clue was a common thing. Take Sasuke, for instance. She had worked so hard to be his. She had trained late into the night, to the point where she couldn't walk anymore. All for Sasuke. And yet, it was all put to waste. Her feelings were ripped into a million tiny pieces the day Sasuke left for Orochimaru.

It hurt watching him walk away from her. She was sure that he was the one.

She was wrong.

Since she had been working with Lady Tsunade, Sakura had been gradually getting used to the fact that Sasuke wasn't going to come back for her. He wasn't going to love her like she needed him to. He wasn't going to be the one to wipe away her tears. He wasn't going to be the one who held her close when she felt alone, or give her his jumper when she was cold. He wasn't going to hold her in the rain and plant delicate kisses on her lips- no. Not anymore. Those days were long gone.

When Sakura had days off, she would sit in the training field and reminisce in her memories. Those long hot summer days out training with Naruto., those times of going to the bar with her friends, those lazy days where she would lounge around with her team... back when Sasuke was still around. Being perved on every hour. Sure, it was annoying, maybe a little too over the top, but the way Naruto expressed his crush towards Sakura was very sweet. At times, Sakura would think that she had been too mean to Naruto. Surely he was in just as much pain as her? Is this feeling that Sasuke has forced unto Sakura exactly what she was forcing unto Naruto? Maybe- but she would never know unless she gave up the 'hard-nut' act.

Sakura would sit in the training field, alone, and remember laughing with Naruto as they played pranks on their sensei. Although he didn't appreciate their disrespect, they knew that Kakashi meant well. Heck, they were kids. Playing pranks was what they did.

At times Sakura would think about Sasuke. _"Why didn't he love me? Why didn't he come back for me? Am I going to be alone forever?" _All of these questions clouded her insecure mind, much like any teenage girls' mind would be.

And then she stopped thinking. Her stomach fluttered and her cheeks burnt a hot pink. Blood started to boil in her very veins. _"What the- What the hell?" _She thought to herself. She remembered that Kakashi-sensei was the one who carried her home those nights that she couldn't walk anymore. Kakashi-sensei was the one who always saw her crying, and he was always there to offer advice. Kakashi was there for her… and Sasuke wasn't. Maybe he was going to love her like she needed him to. Maybe he was going to be the one to wipe away her tears. Maybe he was going to be the one who held her close when she felt alone, or give her his jumper when she was cold. Maybe he was going to hold her in the rain and plant delicate kisses on her lips- maybe. This sudden realisation hit her like an egg to the face.

"_I do have someone__..." _She hugged her knees close to her beating chest as she thought about having a relationship with Kakashi. Once she had gotten past his porn-obsession, he was actually a very attractive shinobi. His tall, lean frame wasn't all muscle-muscle, nor was it twig thin. The fact that he was so secluded and… alone. It reminded her of herself. His eye was sexy, not just the onyx one, but his sharingan, too.

Sakura choked a little, jumping up. Her knees clicked together as her body shook. He was perfect for her. He was what she was searching for- and she was too dumb and love-sick to see that it was he who cared for her the most.

Sakura giggled slightly, looking around the training field to make sure that she was alone. Her green eyes started to emit happy tears, but she fought them back. She was growing up. There was no room for crying anymore. She had her ex-sensei to look forward to.

The pink haired girl sat in the waiting room. Her eyes were red and dry, like she had been crying for days on end. The nurse behind the counter looked over at her, and her throat tightened in sorrow. Sakura had been in every single day for the past month. She would come in at 6 in the morning and not leave until 10 at night. She was so torn with herself.

The nurse lifted her pale hand and waved at the young Kunoichi. "Hey, Sakura-chan... we are ready for you now." She called; her voice was soft and inviting.

Sakura nodded and stood up, her knees barely able to hold her own weight.

She trudged down the white hallways, taking in the blank-ness. All of the walls seemed to blur into one long, endless hallway.

The girl twisted the bronze handle on the door, and stepped inside, firmly closing the door behind her. She turned, sniffling as she felt a wave of tears bear heavily on her heart. She sat down in the same seat that she had sat in for the last month. She looked up at the same clock. She placed a hand on the bed beside her.

Carefully, she peeled back the sheet to reveal who she had been comforting. She traced his forehead with her finger delicately.

"Hey, Sensei." She mumbled, watching him with painful eyes.

"Still asleep, I see." She whispered. Sakuras' voice seemed croaky and hard to distinguish from a wail. She looked at the silver haired shinobi lying in the bed. He had been laying there for a month.

Sakura remembered the day that she had been told.

"_Sakura! Hey, Sakura!" the pink haired Kunoichi sat up, seeing a blonde boy come running at her at full speed. _

"_Eugh, Naruto, what the hell do you want? I'm busy sun bathing, here." _

"_S-Sakura… I…" between breaths he tried to speak. _

"_What, Naruto?"_

"…_It's… him…" she shook her head, grabbing his shoulders and shaking them violently. _

"_SPIT IT OUT YOU BLONDE BASTARD!" _

"_..Kakashi… he's back." He blurted out, leaning against her to prevent himself from falling._

"_Really? That mission took a lot longer than it should have. He was scheduled to arrive back two days ago. How is he? Is he okay?" she didn't catch Naruto's upset tone._

"…_Sakura… he's hurt, bad. ANBU had to rescue him before he was killed..." _

_Sakura felt her knees buckle. She flinched forwards, "W-what? W-What's happened?" she cried, feeling hot tears begin to stream from her eyes. _

"_Sakura, he's in a coma. He was ambushed…" the blonde put his hands on Sakuras' shoulders comfortingly. "…they don't know how long he's going to be out for."_

_Sakura began to throw violent chakra enhanced punches into Naruto's chest. He stood there, taking in the pain. "He can't be hurt! H-he's… he's the strong one!" _

"_I know, Sakura... I know..." Naruto's voice was quiet now. They stood there, silently letting tears drip down their cheeks. _

Her eyes flickered away from Kakashi's closed eyes. She couldn't bear to look at him like this. He had his mask on, but his headband had been removed long ago. His hair was messy. The girl traced the long thin scar across his eye.

Sakura was exhausted. She peeled back the sheets and climbed next to his still body. The girl wrapped her arm around his slowly expanding and deflating chest, and intertwined her fingers with his. She squeezed his hand… but he didn't squeeze back. The girl closed her aching eyes as a few stray tears dribbled down her pale cheeks. She rested her head on Kakashi's chest, listening to his slow heartbeat.

Sakura had given up her hope. Sasuke had left her. And now Kakashi had left her. And the sad thing was that she was sure that Kakashi was going to be perfect. They didn't even get a chance to spend one night together. _They _were going to be perfect.

She felt herself falling into a sleep; a long awaited sleep that she had been chasing for a few days.

She wasn't going to come back tomorrow. Or the next day. He wasn't going to come back, so neither was she.

Sakura squeezed the hand that was loosely clung to hers for one last time. She was getting ready to move on.

_But this time, he squeezed back._

* * *

__**BAH! Not as good as I envisioned... oh well.**

**Please let me know what you think! :) **

**-Jay**


End file.
